Devoted to each other eternaly in our dreams
by spike is mine muwahahahahaha
Summary: for previous readers it is a new title and it is all about the spuffy love dont u think buffy is horrible in the series poor spike i suck at summaries so I am just going to talk rubbish also reveiw this summary may suck but the story is quite good
1. I feel like stalking tonight

Deeply devoted  
  
He stood there alone for hours, watching the shadows dance through the curtains as she walked around combing her hair and getting ready for bed. He lent back further his back grazing against the rough tree bark of the large oak that grew outside of Buffy's house. Spike had woke up a few night's ago after a disturbing and restless dream realizing he was in love with Buffy. He decided to face the music and forced himself to believe it was NOT a nightmare but a dream, a erotic fantasy were he was Buffy's knight in shinning Armour and she was the damsel in distress. Ironically he was normally the rescued and she the rescuer the blonde, athletic, sexy goddess that was Buffy, the girl of his dreams.  
Buffy was tossing and turning, she felt a near by presence which was close but yet too far. It soothed and comforted her until she felt near restful. At last she relaxed into a dreamful sleep. Black silk sheets covered over her skin, a cold hard muscular object lassoed over her shoulders and pulling her close to a chiseled and well divined smoothness of her mysterious dream partners chest. She crawled up over his body and looked in azure blue eyes and got trapped into the beauty when her brain suddenly registered whom she was dreaming about. "Nooooooooooooooooooo" she screamed in disgust, lust and surprise .It was spike!. 


	2. god no please no

A special thanks to Livia and Artemis for motivating me to go on though I got a rather upsetting email from someone. Which upset me but I decided to block it out of my system and ignore it here is a new chapter. Please rate 'n' review if u do I will give u a big bear HUG and chocolate milk shake unless you are allergic  
  
Deeply devoted to each other forever but for now in our dreams Set: roughly season 5-ish Notes: spoilers season 5 Feedback: it will be appreciated Disclaimer: joss owns every thing except spike coz I kidnapped him and locked him in my cellar  
  
Spike's vampire senses went into overdrive after hearing a loud and intense scream from his dearest Buffy. In panic he climbed the bare leaved wizened tree till he was perched on the nearest branch to the window he gazed lovingly in and saw her gold tresses in a matted and sweaty state her face red and puffy with tears. Her body pacing due to the adrenaline rush, he guessed. He just wanted to sit her on her bed and let her burrow her face into his shirt drenching it with salt water and listen her babbling on about nothing. He wanted to be with her, and help her out. He felt as if he was caged by his own love and unable to break free and it was secretly killing him.  
  
Spike. I can't love spike she thought. She looked into the mirror in disgust, looking what she had become a looser crying her tears out over her former arch nemesis. Mind you he is quite hot and has been real nice to me recently. God what am I thinking she screamed. Spike equals killer equals bad. Buffy pull your self together she screamed look what you have reduced me to spike she screamed to no one in particular not knowing the person she least wanted to know about her feelings was right outside her window.  
  
His mind was suddenly overflowing with thoughts. DID SHE JUST SAY MY NAME? He questioned himself. God maybe she feels the same. He jumped off his lookout branch and stormed in the direction of his crypt. He needed time to think this over. Maybe his evil soulless self had a chance but he needed more proof before he would truly believe it. .  
  
sorry yet another short chapter I have to revise for my exams so it's been hell and a bad time to start writing this fic so I apologize especially Livia and Artemis as I said before please review it boosts my self esteem and makes me write more. 


	3. a dream to come true

Thanks, to all the people who have reviewed and special thank you to Heather (spuffy) who has been really supportive u should really check out her fic coyote ugly it is great Author: spike is mine muwahahahahahahaha Spoilers season five without the sick freak that is riley Disclaimer the characters are mine coz I bribed joss into giving them to me coz I am evil Please rate and review if u do I will not torture you by tickling you with feathers my exams are over on Wednesday so the chapters should be bigger by then sorry for the small chapters  
  
Spike stared blankly at the television; not noticing his favourite show was on "passions". He was in intense thought and Buffy was the cause of it. Did she love him? Was there any way to be sure? God spike you are not supposed to be scared of some chit who you r mind boggling, bug shagging, deep in the dirt god damn in love with he yelled at him self. Just ask her out for goddamn sake he walked towards the crypt door and slammed it shut.  
  
The graveyard was remarkably low on paranormal beings today. Spike charged through there hoping to find a certain young blonde but only bumping into a rather tall ugly demon with large protruding spikes jetting from its back. Spike jumped into a flying kick and hit it hard in the face. "Shit" he yelled His foot was in total agony throbbing with pain. The demons face felt harder than iron. He ducked away from the dangerous weapon of a fist coming strait at him. He spun around grabbed one of its spikes snapped the reasonably hard bone from the flesh it was exiting from. He did a back flip and through the bone at the demons heart. The demon fell to the grassed floor beside a tomb, clear blood oozed out of it's battered corpse. The demons eyes suddenly blast open capturing spike eyes hypnotizing him. The beast looked into spike's heart and saw his hearts desire and granted it before the corpse fell lifeless and mangled.  
  
Small chapter again coz I am goin 2 sultan fair so tata my adoring fans 


	4. have i got a relationship now well at th...

Disclaimer okay so I don't own them but James Marsters lives next door he is like my muse. MY gorgeous, hunky HOT, HOT, HOT inspiration lol.  
  
Spike POV  
  
Spike walked through the graveyard the demons blood crusted on to his clothes. He had burnt the corpse and finished patrolling, still with hopes of meeting Buffy during.  
  
He walked the small way to his rough stone crypt which he had lived in now for just other a year. The gothic decoration fitted the atmosphere of the building well, Candles flickered casting shadowed silhouettes of the furniture of his 'front room. Spike walked past all of this without noticing and straight down into lower area.  
  
He stripped himself of his dirty clothes and slipped under the sheets naked. His chest well divined by the poor lighting, his cheeks hollowed and gorgeous he was a creature of poor beauty what didn't Buffy not see in him? He asked dozing lightly of to sleep.  
  
Buffy POV  
  
Buffy had had a day off slaying. She had attempted a day with out thoughts a day with out working but instead got a day invaded by Spike. Thoughts that shouldn't be thought by a slayer. She should hate him; at least she used to or was that just cover up, and had there always been a connection between them? Had she been blind till now. Did spike even like her. Love her even. This was defiantly something she needed to sleep on.  
  
Buffy changed in to her "yummy sushi' pajamas and covered her self in the thick warn duvet sinking deep into the mattress enveloping herself between the springs. Her face nuzzling the pillow, she quickly found herself in a restful sleep. A comforting present in the back of her head reassuring her sleep like a lullaby. Familiar, but not recognizable.  
  
Spike POV  
  
Spike had been in an awkward sleep. He was asleep but still conscious. He felt something edging him to dream land like a small voice a soft sound he had heard before but not in this way before.  
  
At last he was asleep. He was in the crypt lying down in his bed. Aware of everything around him. He felt a presence. A human being, approaching him. Rapidly he looked around till he saw a petit blonde head pear around the stone. He smiled and she replied by walking up to him and kissing him steamily on the lips. The kiss seemed to last for hour's smell of her hair and the taste of her mouth was just too much. He just didn't want this dream to end the intensity of it was over blowing it was hard to determine reality from the glorious dream.  
  
"I love you spike" she gasped into his mouth At that moment he woke up "She does?" He questioned nothing but just needed to here it out load "I do?" Buffy queried herself  
  
A special thanks to all those reviews and all those corrections helped as well I hadn't realized my short hand typing "doh" good news my exams are over so bigger and better chapters remember the more u review the more you get to read lol love from spike is mine muwahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. baby you are my right kind of wrong

Disclaimer: these characters are not mine they are almighty Joss's but my birthday wish on September the 8th is that they will be but this plot is one hundred percent original .  
  
I can't love him it was just a dream, nothing but a dream. She charged through the graveyard absent mindly walking towards that unwanted lovers crypt. Seconds later she found herself outside his crypt.  
  
Fine I want him she said to her self-conscious. But I refuse to love him.  
  
At that moment broke the magnetic force pulling herself towards spike and walked in the opposite direction  
  
Spike POV  
  
Spike was flopped over his green armchair drunk senseless. Continually downing bottles of alcohol. Trying to dull his hearts eternal lust for a certain petite blonde. The room full of depressive feeling. Until the aura changed. It brightened up like a harmless ray of sun. An easy way out of this hell hole his little bloody angel. He swore he felt his dead heart skip a beat. It was her. His Buffy.  
  
He approached the door walking slowly at first, and then increasing his speed he at last met the weathered door face to face the only thing blocking him from her. He clenched his hand around the black chipped iron ring and pulled. Revealing nothing but an empty space. She had fled from him, from her feelings. Spike stood outside in his black jeans and his tight T-shirt declining all of his muscles.  
  
Buffy POV  
  
She cowered behind a near by tomb. Begging for his vampire senses not to pick her up. Or maybe she wanted him to find her. To pull her out and fix her life. Use his strong mouth to drain all her doubts and clear her eyes. She peered round the stony edge of the building. She saw his luscious chest. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched and caught the azure blue eyes of spike. Crap he saw me She reflexed her body and flattened against the wall hiding from his eyes. His oh so penetrating eyes. Trying to control her now panting breath and waiting silently.  
  
Spike POV  
  
He knew where she was but could he risk it. Was she really hiding from him? Did she really want him? He unknowingly was edging towards the tomb. Her breathing easily made out. The adrenaline and excitement he could smell and feel rushing though her veins with her blood. It spurred him on and he gained his confidence as he realized it was he leaving her in this state of pleasure. He lured over her and she looked up. Attempting to hide her true feelings with disgust but her eyes was glazed over with want and love.  
  
He gripped his fingers around her lean muscle in her arm pulling her of the ground and on to her feet. "Spike what the hell do you." She was cut of by his lips crushing into hers, his tongue begging for entrance and her bottom lip she happily accepted allowing his tongue to wander freely through her mouth as if it was it's own territory. Spike's hands lingered at her arse. At that point she felt true happiness and realized what she was doing. She broke from his heavenly taste panting. He started stroking her arm tentatively. "Spike stop" she yelled  
  
"Why you were clearly enjoying it," he replied  
  
"Stop acting like you know me so well"  
  
"I can't do this," she continued  
  
She picked up her stake she had been previously had held and ran in the direction of revelo drive.  
  
"Bloody hell I have feelings people can't keep playing me like a bloody wind up toy" He paused  
  
"Sooner or later I may just snap and you will be more lonely than you are pet," he yelled after her.  
  
He looked down on the ground. Something glistend under the moon light, he crouched down and picked it up. "Crap" he yelled He dropped the object he had just picked up. It was Buffy's silver cross she must have taken of in order to protect spike while they kissed.  
  
So she does want me and unharmed by the looks of things He ripped of a shred of material from his shirt and used it to protect him while he picked up the cross.  
  
She may come callin' lookin' for this  
  
He slipped it into his back pocket of his worn jeans and started his way back to his crypt.  
  
Buffy POV  
  
Buffy legs had felt they had run for miles. Why had she run from him she knew the answer she was scared senseless? She wanted but he was not her normal type and had a bad relationship reputation nearly as bad as hers. But he was her right kind of wrong I guess.  
  
Tomorrow I will do to him and apologize  
  
She reached her door at last and thudded until her younger sibling dawn answered the door.  
  
"Buffy, where have you been, mum has been worried sick"  
  
Buffy looked at her watch it was three in the morning she had been out since eight  
  
"Um I guess I got carried away wit the slaying and why are you up at this time?"  
  
"I told mum to go to bed and I would stay up and wait for you okay"  
  
" Yeah sorry, okay we better be going to bed"  
  
She walked quietly up the stairs and crept into her room.  
  
She stripped into her pajamas and slipped under the covers sound asleep in no time in happy SPIKE land.  
  
My POV  
  
Reviews I want reviews I love reviews I worship my reviewers keep up the reviewing hope you like this chapter lease REVIEW it wooooooooohoooooooooooooo review u know u wanna I will give u large pieces of cake if u do mmmmmmmmm cake!!!!!!!!! So review reviewing is of the good 


	6. It's all fun and games till somebody nea...

Disclaimer: okay so what they are not my characters a girl can have dreams cant she  
  
Buffy woke up groping the sheets desperately looking for her lover, but he was not there. It had just been yet again another dream, no spike here. She jumped up and started to get ready. Today was the day they would be together she hoped?  
  
She slipped on her purple gypsy top and her denim flairs brushed her hair into a ponytail and left to her favourite cemetery.  
  
Spike POV  
  
Spike was casually lying naked on the bed in a lazy light sleep. He knew the slayer was coming he could feel her approaching. So he decided he would make a better impression of himself and put on his trademark black discoloring jeans.  
  
He was just doing up the belt buckle as he heard the creaky door swing open and slam up against the wall. He hoisted himself back up to the first level and dreamily looked up at her. "And what did I do to deserve to get the enjoyment of your presence 'ere slayer" he asked her cockily  
  
"Spike we need to talk" she told him lovingly  
  
"Yeah Luv, I believe we do"  
  
"That kiss…" she started  
  
He decided to play with her about just for a joke of course  
  
"Was a mistake, I know" he replied smoothly  
  
Buffy POV  
  
Buffy stood there gob smacked it felt like he had just picked up a troll hammer and hit her round the face with it.  
  
Her eyes were welling up with tears she pulled them back quickly, her pain from that clause she had spoken was more painful than if he had picked up a rust covered blade and had slowly pushed it into her heart inch by each dreadful inch.  
  
She started towards the door and turned the iron ring.  
  
"Yep that was exactly what I had come to say" she replied hastily  
  
Spike POV  
  
She strutted out of the door and left a surprised spike frozen to the spot till the load slam of paneled door brought him back to the world of the living or undead is maybe a better word for him to use.  
  
Well mate that was a bloody mistake I think she had genuinely came for love from me  
  
Buffy POV  
  
She had managed to get her self a few meters from the crypt till she had let her tears run freely down her face. Her sadness cascading down her gently tanned skin she had slumped down into the side of a gravestone leaning against it for support. He slayer senses were totally off and did not notice the fledgling vampire approaching her in a stealthy pace. Seconds later dirt covered hands clasped over her mouth to upset to fight properly she was thrashed horribly. Trying with all her might to make a come back she noticed his grubby scabbed hands were covering her mouth and nose and were stopping her from breathing.  
  
The world around her was fading, trees and tombs blending together in a messy green and gray paint like pattern. The young vampire towered victoriously above her, a snarl twisting his features. His eyes, a dark shade of chocolate brown piercing her deeper than his fangs which were piercing the delicate skin of her jugular, blood trickled down it like a river does down a rocky mountain. Laughter rang through her ears as if she was standing beside a foghorn, the sound slowly distancing, as was her sight till she was aware of only the mahogany black of nothingness and the silence of death.  
  
Am I dead  
  
Short chapter I know, but I will put another one in a couple hours okay 


	7. 991 emergency

Rating- {PG 13} I guess but I never know it could be higher or lower though  
  
Spoilers: season 5+  
  
Set: season 5+  
  
Main character: SPIKE, SPIKE and let me think SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay and Buffy  
  
Feedback: greatly appreciated by e-mail or review  
  
Hosting: Just ask for permission  
  
Suggestions: please fire those imaginations away always like a little help  
  
Disclaimer: these characters are mine all mine coz guess what guys I am Joss Wheedon no joke. Okay I might not be but you do not know that  
  
Buffy POV  
  
She felt he pulse becoming weaker struggling to keep a persistent rhythm like a guy who had only just started practicing the drums and was not very good.  
  
She felt the warm thick cooling on her neck as if it was volcanic lava. Her breathing now shallow and getting harder to define each breathe.  
  
She should be concentrating on surviving this mess she was in yet all she could think about was one certain peroxide creature of the night.  
  
Spike was the only thing she could think about was him. But he did not want her; he had made it perfectly clear in the crypt. It was his entire fault but was it.  
  
If she had kept her guard and paid attention to surroundings around her maybe this would not of happened she would not be lying her in an unconscious state attacked and dying all because of nothing but one. I repeat one fledgling vamp.  
  
Spike POV  
  
He had heard a girl scream. Not any girl though. His. Buffy. He had only heard her scream very few times but it was recognizable and distinctive. He picked up his duster and swung it over his shoulders and opened the door. He took one log stride over frame of the threshold letting the rotting timber slam behind him and ran in the direction his vampire senses led him. It was mere minutes until he came across the bedraggled and bruised body of his eternal love. He dived down towards her and put his clammy fingers to her throat.  
  
Please be alive I will do anything if she is still alive  
  
He prayed hopefully to a god he had forsaken and was now looking upon for help.  
  
Her pulse was not prominent but was still there. At once he took the now delicate frame into his arms and ran for all he was worth. It was quite a jog from the cemetery to the nearest local hospital but he had made it in record-breaking time. He forced himself through the glass swing doors and propped up the near death Buffy in a padded blue chair in the thriving sunny D waiting room.  
  
The room was full of injured citizens varied from normal kids with broken noses to the people with puncture marks in there throats, scratch marks from so called 'escaped zoo Animals' as the government put it. And not forgetting the people who are now easily mistaken as deep-fried chicken legs.  
  
He left his dearest in the chair and pushed himself to the front of the queue  
  
"My unum um girlfriend is dying of um um blood loss she needs help immediately"  
  
"Sir, no pushing please" the receptionist said in her matter of fact tone  
  
"Sorry but she is near death" she said before he broke down into a blubbering mess  
  
"Don't worry sir im sure we will be able to save her"  
  
"Really I I I. Just won't be able to live without her"  
  
" Okay dear name of your girlfriend please/"  
  
"Buffy, Buffy Anne Summers" he stuttered his heart pounding after hearing her name aloud  
  
"What's wrong with her, do you know sir" the elderly woman asked gently  
  
"Puncture wounds to the throat" he replied depressively  
  
"And finally your name?" she said  
  
"William James Matthias" he answered  
  
"Okay William you go sit down with um" she looked down at the sheet after forgetting his 'girlfriend's' name "Buffy and a doctor will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"K" he said and strolled solemnly to his chair.  
  
He sat there for the few minutes, which felt like hours to him until a man dress in turquoise scrubs appeared and looked down at the clipboard he was carrying.  
  
"William Matthias and Buffy Summers" he called loudly through the racket in the over crowded stuffy room.  
  
Spike raised his hand like a young school child and the doctor approached him.  
  
He looked at Buffy's pale state and quickly mimicked for a nurse with a stretcher to come they put Buffy on it and rushed her in the way of the transplant room.  
  
The doctor turned and looked at spike sympathetically "hopefully we will be back with a well Buffy on our hands if lady luck is willing to lend a hand that is"  
  
"Does it look bad for her then?"  
  
"Well son lets put it this way it doesn't look good" After that way he followed the route Buffy had gone with out a glance back. 


	8. 02392yourdaughterisdying

Rating- {PG 13} I guess but I never know it could be higher or lower though  
  
Spoilers: season 5+  
  
Set: season 5+  
  
Main character: SPIKE, SPIKE and let me think SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay and Buffy  
  
Feedback: greatly appreciated by e-mail or review  
  
Hosting: Just ask for permission  
  
Suggestions: please fire those imaginations away always like a little help  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Wheedon stole my idea I am the original Buffy creator okay so that's a lie he really did use his clever imagination and mad them. But I do wish it was me  
  
Author's note: As many of you have said they wouldn't make a dieing person wait for help it was only a few minutes and the hospital had employed really mean doctors lol here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Please rate and review because reviews rock and they make me happy, also as so many of you have wanted the Scooby's are in this one.  
  
After an excruciatingly long wait, the doctor had finally appeared out of the room for blood transfusions. Spike pushed his restless undead corpse of the uncomfortable seat he had occupied in the over crowded waiting room of the local Sunny Dale hospital.  
  
As he walked he thought of all the times they had shared as enemies, as allies, as friends. He remembered being mesmerized by her divined curves as she danced with the whelp and red on the bronze's dance floor in the year of '98'.  
  
He could believe that this woman was one the young immature 17-year-old girl.  
  
' If she is dead I don't know what I would do, Poor nib's and Joyce he didn't know how any of them would do with out her they had already lost her once but that was different that was only for a few seconds.  
  
He remembers being told the tales of how they coped that summer she had ran of to LA but that again was different she wasn't dead. Even if she were dead he would hang out in sunny dale even if he weren't wanted he would do it for her.  
  
They would not be able to protect them self's properly without her and she would be upset if anything bad happened to them and he would want her to rest in peace at last. She had a torturous life the least she deserved was a pleasant after-life.  
  
At last he was close enough to see the doctors solemn expression.  
  
She was dead he could feel it in the air, no he brought him self to ask the blue cotton clothed man the most important question he was ever going to have to ask in his life.  
  
"Dead? Is she um dead?" he asked regretfully  
  
The balding man looked up from his clip board and said  
  
"You family?"  
  
"No I'm her um boyfriend" It then hit him that he was going to have to call Joyce and the rest of the gang.  
  
"Am I allowed to know or do you want me to call her family"  
  
"Well I am sad to tell you I can not give any information out till there is at least one blood relative here," he stated in a harsh but understanding voice  
  
"Okay I will just go make the calls" spike answered  
  
he walked stealthily towards the phone that was bracketed onto the cream painted walls. He lowered his hand and grouped iinside the leather pocket searching hopefully for a quarter. After a minute or so of foreging hopefully he felt a cold round coin between his fingers and was as he thought the money he was looking for.  
  
He pushed the metal down the slot and heard it clink at the bottom. He removed the receiver from the base of the phone and tapped down the number he had come to learn. Buffy's home number. After a few moments of continuous ringing it stopped and he haerd a rather tired sounding joyce on the other end  
  
"Hallo summers residence"  
  
"Yeah um Joyce its spike, I am at the hospital. Buffy she is in a bad way I happened to come across her being attacked by a fledgling vamp and rushed her here for a transfusion and they tell me they can not tell how she is till her family is here." He said quickly  
  
"Oh god, Buffy we will be right there spike I will just have to get dressed and wake dawn and tell her to get ready"  
  
"And um Joyce can you do me a favour and ring willow and Xander ECT Buffy would want them here I would do it my self but I don't know their number's"  
  
"Sure spike we will be there as quick as we can ok?"  
  
"Ok see ya soon"  
  
"Yeah bye" said a rather stun Joyce as she put down the receiver. 


End file.
